


A Beautiful Friendship

by HaHeePrime



Series: Podfics [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drug Addiction, Gen, Grouchy Faces All Day Long, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rehab, unwilling partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime
Summary: PODFIC -- Skywarp and Mirage are stuck running the detox center for recovering addicts. They do not like their jobs. They do not like one another. They do not like their scary supervisor.Grrr!
Relationships: Mirage/Skywarp
Series: Podfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131077





	A Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Beautiful Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721452) by [HaHeePrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime). 

> This short fits in alongside my longer story, Entr'acte: Ghost Spark. I really enjoy this dynamic, and wrote this so I could have more of it. Jamming Mirage into a room with Skywarp provides endless entertainment!

**DOWNLOAD THE MP3 HERE:**

**http://www.mediafire.com/file/px6vms3zq0qqzyp/Beautiful_Friendship.mp3/file**

(Copy above link, and paste into browser to download mp3 from host site)

Thank you for listening!


End file.
